


DRABBLE: A Meal Gone Wrong

by Isis_Nocturne



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis_Nocturne/pseuds/Isis_Nocturne
Summary: Some people are just hopeless in the kitchen...





	DRABBLE: A Meal Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> sheisplentytoughthankyouverymuch asked: prompt: Spike comes home to find Buffy attempted cooking... it didn't go so well for her.

The last thing Spike expected to hear when he reached the porch was Buffy cursing her brains out. He also didn’t expect to smell smoke.

Dashing inside, he caught a glimpse of Buffy covered in what could only be described as the remains of an Italian meal gone HORRIBLY wrong.

Buffy’s lower lip wobbled precariously as Spike bit back laughter and offered to order dinner for them.

"It’s okay, luv, I appreciate that you tried and next time, you’ll make the best damn meal I’ve ever tasted."


End file.
